Twice Broken Heart
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: The second year at Camp Rock started and things have picked up but when Shane gets a depressing call, can Mitchie stay with him and save him from depression or will Shane lose one more thing? Rated T for cussing and mentions of suicide. now complete
1. A New Year

Chapter 1

**Gah, I forgot to add this: I do NOT own Camp Rock. If i did, Camp Rock 2 would be coming out tomorrow**

A New Year

Mitchies point of view

"Caitlyn!" I screamed as she stepped out of the Camp Rock bus. I jumped out of my mom's van and ran to give her a big hug.

"Mitchie!" She screamed back. "I can't believe it's been a year since we've seen each other."

"I know, it seems like forever doesn't it? What?" I asked as I saw Caitlyn trying to hide a smile.

"Surprise," I heard an unmistakable voice whisper in my ear. I turned around and stared into Shane's eyes until he pulled me in for a hug.

We met last summer and sort of got together. No one but Caitlyn and Shane's band mates, Nate and Jason, know we're together. We've been taking it very slow because Shane's on tour most of the year and we haven't seen each other for almost a year. We haven't even kissed yet.

"Come on Shane, come help us unpack all the suitcases," Nate yelled from the limo.

"Yeah then we unpack all the stuff in the trunk." Jason chimed in. We all gave him weird looks.

"Dude, the suitcases are in the trunk." Nate replied.

"No those are the trunks." Jason said in a that's-so-obvious voice.

"Same thing!" we all yelled at him.

"Oh," he replied simply.

Shane laughed softly as he walked over to the limo to help out.

"Mitchie, come help," my mom called.

"Coming."

"See you," Caitlyn said as she started to walk away, "Oh. Did Shane ever find out that it was you in the kitchen?

"I don't think so."

"Oh, and do you want to move in to a cabin with me and Lola?"

"Yeah, sure," I said excitedly. I practically skipped over to the kitchen.

I spent the next half hour putting away the food and utensils. I was just putting the last of the stuff away after my mom had left to go set up her cabin when Shane walked in.

"Just like last summer huh?"

"You mean me in the kitchen and you being a jerk again? Yeah, definitely."

"But I'm _your_ jerk and there's something missing." He bent down and, before I realized what he was doing, rubbed his flour covered finger across the bridge of my nose, creating a streak.

"When did you realize it was me?"

"Sometime over the summer," he laughed as he licked the flour off of his finger.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

"Wow, get a room why don't you get a room you two?" Caitlyn and Nate's sarcastic voices laughed.

"Did you rehearse that?" Shane joked.

"Are you _ever_ going to kiss?" Jason asked.

"Not if you keep bugging us," I shot a mock glare at them.

"Aw, you don't want us," Nate fake pouted as we all laughed. It quickly became impossible for him to keep a straight face and Nate joined in. We stopped abruptly as a familiar face walked in.

"And this is the kitchen where Dork 1 and 2 work," Tess sneered as she pointed me and Caitlyn out to her new groupies. They sneered at us. "Shane, if you ever want a _real_ date, I'm still available." Tess winked and flipped her hair.

Shane rolled his eyes, "I can see why."

Tess scowled and stormed off while her new groupies hurried to catch up.

"Why?" We all turned and looked at Jason.

"What?"

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
gonna let the light shine on me…_

Shane took out his phone.

"Aw, I'm your ring tone?" I teased. He blushed and answered.

"Hello?" He flinched, dropped the phone, and covered his ears. On the other line we heard girls screaming. Nate crouched down and ended the call. Shane rubbed his ears.

"I'm changing my number. How do fans keep getting my number?" He complained as he bent down to pick up his phone.

We laughed and walked over to Connect 3's cabin. As Shane made a call to the phone company, Nate and Jason walked off to take a hike and Caitlyn left to finish unpacking. Shane and I were left alone. After he hung up and I programmed his new number into my phone, we just sat. We started to lean towards each other; our noses brushed together, our faces almost touched.

"No, I won't help you build a birdhouse!" Nate shouted. Shane and I jumped about a foot apart as Nate and Jason entered the cabin arguing.

"I, um, have to go finish unpacking." I waved and walked out in a daze.

Before I knew it, I was sitting at a table with Caitlyn when Connect 3 entered. Nate and Jason were quietly arguing, still. They sat across the table from me and Caitlyn and Shane sat on the other side of me. He intertwined his fingers with mine, he isn't one for PDA.

"By the way, what was up earlier in the cabin between you to?" Nate asked.

"Nothing!" we said at the exact same time. We looked at each other, blushed, and looked down.

"Right and Tess isn't a wicked bitch," Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you fell for _that_. I'm much prettier and way more talented than _her_." Tess's groupies snickered.

"Go to hell, Tess," Shane said in mock politeness.

"One day you'll realize we're meant to be, Shane."

"When pigs fly." Nate glared at her. Tess huffed and walked away.

"She's never going to give up is she?" Shane sighed.

"It makes being yours more fun," I joked.

"Not more flirting!" Caitlyn complained.

"If you want to flirt than at least kiss!" Nate complained. Shane shot him a glare before getting up to head back to the cabin.

"You scared him off!" I laughed and got up to follow him.

* * *

**Long chapter, very bored, first story, 2nd chapter coming soon hopefully tomorrw since there's no school. Please review if you read and use creative critisism.**


	2. Another Try

Another Try

Another Try

Shane's Point of View

I walked out of the mess hall in partial frustration and also in the sudden urge to get away. Away from what though, I don't know. I had no clue where I was going but the next thing I knew I was at the dock. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't here the footsteps

"What's wrong, pop star?"

I turned around and trapped Mitchie in a tight hug. She returned the hug. We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Our lips met.

The kiss quickly turned into a full make out session. Minutes, hours maybe even days or years could have passed. I don't know, time meant nothing any more. We eventually pulled back. Nate came soon after.

"What's up?" Nate asked knowingly

"Nothing!" We practically yelled.

"Right, by the way, not your shade of lipstick Shane."

I blushed and quickly wiped the lipstick smears off of my lips.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
gonna let the light shine on me…_

I picked up the phone, still blushing.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Shane Grey?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"This is the state hospital. We're calling about your parents."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "What about them?"

"They've been in a horrible car accident. Your mom is fine but your dad suffered serious injury and lost a lot of blood. He's dead."

My knees gave out and the phone slipped from my hand and broke against the wood of the dock before falling into the water. I mechanically reached for the keys in my pocket.

"Shane? Shane! Are you okay?" Mitchie was down at my side and Nate was shaking me.

I grabbed the keys out of my pocket, stood up, and broke into a run. After a moment of hesitation, I heard them following me. I was in the parking lot before they caught me. Nate tackled me yelling something but I didn't hear it. We started to wrestle but I soon broke down crying.

"He can't be gone. No." I was moaning now. Nate picked me up and took me to the cabin with some help from Mitchie.

"I have to get to the hospital!" I started screaming, "Let me go!" It took Nate, Jason, and Mitchie to keep me on the bed. I fought and thrashed. I felt my fist connect with something.

* * *

**See who got hit next chapter. Short chapter but the next one's on it's way.**


	3. Why Me

* * *

Why Me

Why Me

Mitchies Point of View

Nate gasped and, holding his nose, stepped back. Blood was flowing out of his nose and between his fingers. He looked ready to scream in pain.

Over the next hour Shane went from sobbing to fighting and attacking. Every time he attacked it would take all 3 of us to hold him down. Finally he exhausted himself and fell asleep.

"Dad… Mom… why me..." Shane started to mutter.

"What's he muttering about?" Nate asked still icing his nose.

"Dad… dead… gone…" Shane continued

"What!" Nate gasped, "Shane, wake up."

Shane's red eyes slowly opened.

"What was that about your parents?" I asked.

"You were muttering in your sleep," Jason chimed in.

Shane looked reluctant to answer but did anyway, "The hospital called. My parents were in a car accident. My dad didn't survive."

"Come on we're going to the hospital," Nate said firmly.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"One, my nose, and two, Shane's parents."

"Sorry, Nate," Shane apologized.

"It's okay."

"Who's driving?" I asked

"Shane shouldn't drive, neither should I because of my nose, and you don't have a license, so I guess Jason has to."

Jason drove us to the hospital and we were there in 30 minutes. We waited in the waiting room while Shane visited his mom. No one said anything.

Shane came out an hour later, his eyes even redder. He collapsed in my arms, a single tear escaped. The 3 of us helped Shane to the car. I sat in the back of the car with Shane. When I kissed his cheek, I could taste the saltiness of his tears.

After we got to camp, Nate and Jason went to tell Brown what happened and I walked Shane back to his cabin then went to go help my mom in the kitchen. Caitlyn came to help out. With both of us working, we finished in less than an hour.

I went down to Brown's cabin and met up with Nate and Jason. We decided to not bother Shane so we headed to the mess hall.

"Where's Shane? Did he finally get tired of you?" Tess smirked.

"Where are your new lemmings? Did they finally see that no one should have to live with you?" Caitlyn walked over.

"Whatever." Tess strutted away.

"Where is Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

"Not our story to tell," Nate said quickly before Jason could blurt it out.

"It's also a very long story," I added.

We ate in mostly silence, only broken when one of us gave a weak attempt to start a conversation.

"So, um, is Connect 3 performing at Final Jam?" I asked.

"Maybe, it depends on whether or not Brown asks us," Nate answered.

"I have to go. Bye guys." Caitlyn got up and left.

"We better go check on Shane." Nate, Jason, and I got up and walked to Connect 3's cabin.

When we got there, Shane was holding a pocket knife to his wrist.

* * *

**Yeah, another cliffy. What happens. You guys are lucky, 3 chapters in one day. I have to practice clarinet in 30-45 minutes so no clue if the next chapter will be up today and then if i can't get it up I'm really busy tomorrow so maybe on Sunday. Also I have to be able to get on this computer which is hard because my dad is constantly on this.**


	4. You Jump, I Jump

You Jump, I Jump

You Jump, I Jump

Shane's Point of View

I knew I had only a few minutes left before they got back from dinner. I knew I had to find my pocket knife. I found it under a shirt in my suitcase. I opened it up and held it against my wrist. The need to see Dad again was so overwhelming. I couldn't live without my dad.

"SHANE!" 3 voices chorused.

I whipped my head around and saw Nate, Jason, and Mitchie staring at me with wide eyes. I pushed even harder against my skin. A small drop of blood flowed down my wrist. They must have seen it because they started running to me.

"No!" Mitchie screamed.

"Shane, don't!" Nate yelled at the exact same time.

I hesitated for a second then pushed even harder. The more blood dripped down. Nate tackled me and grabbed the knife. Mitchie wrapped her arms around me, pinning my arms to my side. Jason just stood there.

"No! Give me that back!" I yelled and fought against Mitchie as Nate threw the knife across the room.

"What the hell were you doing?" Nate yelled.

"Give me my knife!" I screamed as Mitchie fought to keep her hold on me.

"Think about what you're doing to yourself. What you're doing to us and Mitchie especially."

"You die, I can't live anymore Shane," she whispered in my ear.

I turned around and looked at Mitchie. Her face was streaked with tears. I managed to get my arms free enough to pull her into a hug. Tears were freefalling down my face. I managed to grab another pocket knife from where Nate keeps one, in the pillow case, but I couldn't quite reach my wrist so I cut just below my elbow. I gasped and Mitchie pulled away.

She saw the blood and gasped. Nate turned around but I was already running. I lost them in the woods made I to the dock. I put the knife on my wrist again but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I threw the knife into the woods and silently cried. I fell asleep after an hour.

_Dream:_

_I was sitting in the back of my parent's car. They were laughing at a joke on their radio. The car smelled like a perfect mixture of Mom's perfume and Dad's cologne. I smiled and leaned against the back of the seat. The sun was shining through the windows._

_Suddenly clouds rolled in. I watched my parent's car drive through an intersection. Bright light shone through the window. Mom and Dad exchanged panicked looks as the car ran a red light. I was pushed against the door as the car collided with us. Dad hit his head on the windshield and the blood poured out of his head. I screamed as I watched him die._

"NO!" I awoke at the dock. Mitchie and Nate came running over to me.

"How did you find me?" I asked hoarsely.

"You've been screaming for the past 5 minutes. Are you okay?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Something is up if you were screaming," Mitchie said.

"It was nothing!" I yelled and walked away. They were so stunned that they didn't follow me. I wouldn't drag them into my problems. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**What is with me and cliffy's? Last update for awhile. Got to do clarinet and then got to go to soccer practice. Read review and reccomend me to friends. Chapter named after line from Titanic. Such a sad movie.**


	5. Won't Stop Loving You

Won't Stop Loving You

Won't Stop Loving You

Mitchies Point of View

It's been a month since we found Shane screaming in the woods. He'll eat, teach his class, and talk when he's talked to but that's about it. He'll just talk to me like I was just another girl. I kept hoping, everyday, that Shane will let me help him. Nate and Jason said that he's been ignoring them to.

One day I found Shane by the dock again. He was just looking at the lake.

"Hey, Shane," I said.

"Hey,"

"So how are you?"

"Fine," He got up and started to walk away.

"Shane, wait. Just talk to me,"

"No,"

"That's it! I have put up with this crap for too long! Just talk to me!"

"It's my problem, not yours! I want to deal with this ALONE!" He yelled in my face.

"Fine, you want to deal with this alone? I'm done with you ignoring me. Deal with it alone then because I'm done being your girlfriend. It's over, Shane Grey!"

* * *

**Yes, I know, short but this next part HAS to be in Shane's point of view.**


	6. Twice Broken Heart

Twice Broken Heart

Twice Broken Heart

Shane's Point of View

"It's over, Shane Grey!"

Mitchie stomped away. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. My lungs were suddenly blocked. I couldn't breathe. A numb feeling spread across my body and my legs gave out. My head hit something hot and hard. I gasped before the blackness swallowed me.

**This next part has to be in Nate's point of view because Shane's unconscious most of this chapter and Mitchie is ignoring Shane**

Nate's Point of View

"No, Jason, I will not build you a birdhouse," I rolled my eyes as Jason asked me again to build a bird house.

"Oh, come on, please?" Jason was now begging.

Mitchie stomped by looking close to tears. I grabbed her arm and she halted.

"Where's Shane?"

"I left him by the dock." She stormed off.

We headed over to the dock. When we were almost there, we heard a sharp gasp. I sprinted through the trees and saw Shane unconscious and a huge bleeding cut on his head. The blood was leaving streaks down his face.

"Call the hospital, Jason!"

The ambulance arrived 15 minutes later. We had to pay the doctors and E.M.T.'s a lot of money to keep them quiet and keep reporters out of here. At the hospital they ran multiple tests and we waited a full 2 hours before we heard anything.

"We had to give him some blood transplants and antibiotics. There is a small possibility of memory loss due to a concussion so he may not remember how he hit his head. The cut was infected so we have to keep him hear another week but he'll be fine. You can go visit him now, he's awake."

We walked in and saw Shane sitting there with most of the blood on his face gone.

"Hey," He said hoarsely.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired,"

"They say your cut has a small infection so you have to stay here another week," I said as I sat on the bed."

**Back to Shane**

Shane's Point of View

"Great," I groaned.

"So what happened?" Nate asked curiously.

"I don't remember," I said thinking hard.

"The doctors said you might not remember," Nate said sadly.

"By the way, you should really let us help you with what happened to your parents. You're not even letting your mom and Brown help you."

"Sorry that I've been such a jerk lately," He apologized sadly.

"Good luck convincing Mitchie of that. You need to talk to her by the way,"

I said.

"Yeah Mitchie looked close to crying," Jason chimed in.

"Okay, just one question, who's Mitchie?"

* * *

**Duhn Duhn Duhn. What will happen, will Shane remember Mitchie, Will Jason ever get his birdhouse, find out in the next chapter.**


	7. I Don't Remember

* * *

I Don't Remember

I Don't Remember

**Nate again**

Nate's Point of View

I laughed nervously, "You're kidding, right? Please tell me that you're kidding."

He shrugged, "Nope."

I could it in his eyes, he really had forgotten Mitchie.

"I'll be right back," I said, backing out of the room. I nearly ran into a doctor.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, seeing the worry etched on my face.

"I think, strike that, I know he has amnesia."

"Tell me the whole story," he said, concerned. I explained what I knew of the Mitchie story. "I wouldn't worry, it sounds like selective amnesia. The mind blocks out painful memories but eventually he'll remember. By the way, the tests came back and he can leave tomorrow."

_The next day:_

Shane's Point of View

"It's good to be back," I sighed and got out of the limo.

"Dude, you were gone for, like, 1 day," Nate gave me a funny look.

"You just can't let me enjoy this, can you?"

"I have to go do something, I'll be right back," Nate slipped away.

**That was short.**

Mitchie's Point of View

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Nate standing behind me with a look of concern.

"Don't talk, just listen. I know you still care about Shane and we need you to help him remember you because he apparently forgot you. All you have to do is get him to remember and then you can go back to ignoring him."

"What happened to him?"

"After you did whatever you two did he hit his head and I don't know how nor does he remember. What happened?"

"I broke up with him," I said quietly.

"Oh," Nate said so low that I barely heard him, "I'll walk you to dinner if you want."

"Sure."

At dinner, I sat next to Shane and explained everything that happened that he had forgotten. After dinner we went down to the docks. No matter what I did, he couldn't remember.

"Shane, I'm sorry but this isn't working. Tell Nate I can't do this," I said, sadly as I started to walk away. He grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Wait. There's something we didn't try." He pulled me closer.

Our lips met and, though I tried to resist, I found my self kissing him back. We kissed until he broke away panting. He collapsed onto his knees.

"I remember!"

* * *

**Yeah, but the drama's just begun when Tess gets involved. If you think you know where I'm going, you're wrong.**


	8. One Kiss

* * *

One Kiss

One Kiss

Shane's Point of View

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie, I remember. I'm so sorry I forgot you and that I was a jerk. Please forgive me." I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. For a moment, she hesitated and then she was kissing back. We pulled away gasping for air. We heard someone clear their throat. We looked up and blushed.

"I see everything's back to normal," Nate smirked and we blushed even deeper. "I guess you remember." I nodded and Nate laughed.

He walked away but the moment was ruined so we sat, hands intertwined, looking at the lake. I guess I lost track of time because the next thing I knew Mitchie was yawning and fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I carried her back to the cabin. It must have been late because Caitlyn was already asleep.

Nate and Jason were snoring softly on their beds so I laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Wake up, pop star!" Mitchie was dumping on my bed.

"A pop star needs at least 12 hours of sleep," I muttered and rolled on my stomach and covered my head with a pillow.

"Help me out here, Nate."

Nate started attacking me with a pillow. I pulled Mitchie in for a kiss. A flash came from outside the cabin and we turned to see reporters pointing cameras at us.

"Get out, go, go, go," Uncle Brown spotted them and started ushering them away.

We were frozen for a moment. Nate was the first to move.

"We, um, better go get breakfast," he cleared his throat.

All of our attempts to keep Mitchie a secret, blown by a kiss and now she would be attacked by the paparazzi day and night.

We moved slowly to get to the mess hall. When we sat at a table, I was still in a daze. Caitlyn was constantly asking what was wrong but I ignored her. Mitchie was silent too, so Nate explained what happened.

The day passed slowly but, eventually, it was the next morning.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
gonna let the light shine on me_

I picked up the phone, saw the caller id, and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Mike," I mumbled sleepily to my manager. Nate and Jason turned their heads.

"What are you doing on the cover of every tabloid kissing that nobody girl? She's going to be the end of your career! She's using you!"

The words made me beyond furious. "She is NOT using me!"

"I'm going to give you a chance to make this right. Break up with her, publicly, or you're fired, okay?"

"What?" Nate yelled into the phone, "Shane is finally happy, can't you accept that?"

"Then tell Shane that he's fired," he said coldly.

* * *

**Uh-oh. btw no Tess involvement, yet. What happens next. working on 9th chapter.**


	9. Overheard

Overheard

Overheard

Mitchie's Point of View

I stood just outside the door of Connect 3's cabin. I heard the whole conversation. Shane was not going to lose his job because of me.

Shane turned and met my eyes. His eyes were wide with hurt and fear. I walked in sadly.

"I heard everything. Shane, if being with you is going to ruin your career, then maybe we should break up for a while," I said and walked out before the tears could escape. I managed to make it back to my mom's cabin before they came.

"Mom, I want to go home," I said between sobs.

"Okay. I'll call your father," she said rubbing my back. I sat there until my dad came.

I left without once looking back.

Shane's Point of View

I was shaking uncontrollably. Nate was watching me closely like he was afraid I was going to start attacking him. Small noises were escaping my mouth. They sounded like whimpers. My vision was becoming unfocused from the tears I was fighting to hold back. I couldn't move. The scene kept replaying in my head. Mitchie had broken up with me, again, and she took my heart with her. Nate's phone rang. He picked it up and said something's I couldn't hear. He hung up.

"Shane? Caitlyn spotted Mitchie." The shaking worsened at the sound of her name. "She was leaving camp." The whimpers were becoming louder. "She's not coming back to camp. She's gone." The whimpers were quickly becoming something close to screams. The shaking was making Nate look like one big blur. "Caitlyn said she was in tears. She looked really…" Nate was broken off by my screaming. The sound was bloodcurdling. It took me a second to realize that the sound was coming from my mouth.

"SHANE!" Nate was yelling over my screams trying to calm me down. Uncle Brown must have heard the commotion because he burst into the cabin. Nate explained what happened.

I don't know how long the screaming went on but eventually they grew hoarse and turned back into whimpering. The shaking didn't stop. A single tear escaped. I let my control slip. Tears were cascading down my face. I could taste the saltiness on my lips.

Suddenly, I saw Mitchie standing outside the cabin laughing. I blinked and she was gone. The tears flowed even faster. I could feel a hole where my heart used to be.

Camp ended almost a month later. I was barely eating or sleeping. I refused to sing or even talk and I had gotten in trouble for giving Tess a black eye and a fat lip when she talked trash about Mitchie. After hearing about my break up with Mitchie, the label rehired me. They told the press that I broke up with her so they wouldn't attack me with the real story.

The label was hounding us to get into a recording studio but I refused to sing or even talk to them. We were in yet another meeting.

"Shane? Are you listening?" I just glared at Mike. "For Gods sake, Shane, talk already!" I turned away. "I told you that girl would hurt you, Shane. Now she broke up with you. She didn't really care about you. You can do much better."

That made me snap. I jumped on him and threw punches so hard that I heard his nose crack. Nate and Jason pulled me off of Mike and I struggled. I pulled free and ran. I hopped into my car and drove. I stopped at a coffee house and put on a hat and sun glasses so I wouldn't be spotted. A small television was turned on to Hot Tunes.

_"This just in, not 5 minutes ago, Shane Grey viciously attacked his manager. His manager is in the hospital with a broken nose. In related news, Connect 3's new CD has been delayed. An insider claims it's due to Shane Grey's refusal to sing or even talk."_

I pulled out my laptop. I suddenly knew what I had to do.

* * *

**What will he do. New chapter will be added later tonight. Got to go work on it.**


	10. Arrival

Start All Over

Arrival

Mitchies Point of View

School started a week after Camp Rock ended. I was trying to keep as normal of a life as possible. I told Sierra about what happened and she agreed to not mention Shane. The thought of his name made my heart break again. I was lucky and had most of my classes with Sierra and a locker next to her.

"And then my parents said I could go to China for an exchange program this summer."

"That's awesome, Sierra," I gave a halfhearted smile.

"It's so sad that Shane dumped that loser, I mean I feel so sorry for her that Shane realized that Mitchie was a loser," the queen bee, Jessica, smirked.

"Come on, Mitchie," Sierra sighed and we walked away as a single tear rolled down my eyes.

I got home that day and the usual "how was school?" speech was issued. I rushed upstairs as soon as I could. I cried for hours. My parents understood. By now they were used to the fact that most of my free time was spent in my room crying. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

The next couple days went almost exactly the same. Before I knew it, a week of school had gone by. I was standing by my locker when my phone went off.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you_

"I need to change my ring tone," I complained.

I had a text message from Shane that said:

**Hey.**

I ignored it.

**Ur the first person I've talked to in over a month.**

I felt the tears welling up.

**I miss you.**

I replied:

_What about ur career?_

**Long story. Have u seen hot tunes.**

_No._

**Good.**

_What did u do?_

**Again long story.**

I laughed softly at his comment. A group of girls was forming at the front door.

"Wonder what that's about?" Sierra asked.

"It's probably the quarterback with a new hair cut." We both laughed at my comment. I was about to turn off my phone when I got a weird text message.

**Turn around**

I turned around and saw someone breaking through the crowd of screaming girls. I saw the best thing ever. I saw Shane.

* * *

**Yes Shane is really there. What he was doing with his laptop is he was looking up the address and times of Mitchies school and buying plane tickets. Not much of a cliffy but remember Jessica. Next chapter coming soon.**


	11. Forgive Me

Forgive Me

Forgive Me

Shane's Point of View

Mitchie ran into my arms. I pulled her away. She looked at me confused. I laughed and pulled her in for the best kiss of my life.

"I missed you," I whispered against her lips and she giggled. I heard girls all around us gasping in disappointment. I laughed and broke away.

"School's over. Want to take a walk in the park?"

"Sure."

We walked to the nearest park and sat on a bench.

"What did you mean when you said I was the first one you've talked to?"

"I meant exactly that. I haven't sung or talked since…" I trailed off.

"Oh," she whispered.

"I barely ate. I was afraid of falling asleep because I was afraid I wouldn't wake up. What about you?"

"I tried to make things as normal as possible but I usually ended up crying in my room."

"Oh," I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so afraid," she sobbed into my chest.

"What's to be afraid of? I'm here."

"That's what I'm afraid of. What if this is a dream?" she was really sobbing now.

"I'm really here. I promise."

"I'm so sorry, Shane. Please forgive me," she was almost done crying.

"There's nothing to forgive. I love you, I…" the rest was cut off as Mitchie kissed me on the lips.

We sat there kissing until my phone rang. I reluctantly pulled away and put it on speaker. Before I could say anything, Nate was yelling.

"What do you mean?! The label will kill you! Where the hell are you? You can't just…"

"I'm with Mitchie," I nearly laughed.

"So that's what your voice sounds like," he said sarcastically.

I laughed.

"Hey guys," Mitchie said.

"Hey Mitchie. How are you?" Nate asked.

"A lot better now that Shane's here." She kissed me on the lips and we heard gagging noises on the other line. We broke away laughing.

"What did you mean when you said the label would kill Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"I didn't tell her?" Nate asked quietly.

"No," I replied simply.

"What didn't you tell me?" Mitchie asked.

"Shane, tell her," Nate practically commanded.

"Mitchie, please don't freak out," I stuttered.

"Come on, how bad can it bed?" She laughed nervously.

"Shane, stop delaying," Nate scolded

"Mitchie, I quit."

* * *

**Should I continue this story or make the rest a sequel?**


	12. Long Sleeves

Long Sleeves

Long Sleeves

Mitchie's Point of View

"You… your joking right?" I was starting to panic.

"I quit because I couldn't live without you and the label wouldn't let me be with you," Shane was trying to rush through the explanation. I'm guessing he saw the panic growing on my face.

"Um, I guess I should go," Nate hung up.

"Shane, you shouldn't have quit," I complained.

"I had to."

I touched his arm and laughed.

"Since when to you wear a jacket outside when it's 90 degrees out?"

Shane's Point of View

"Um, I, you know, since, uh…" I stuttered. She started to pull off my jacket. "No!" I yelled as my jacket fell off. The barely healed cuts were still visible.

Mitchie stared at my arms with wide eyes. Something caught the sun and Mitchie looked down to see my pocket knife on the ground. The blade was out and there was dried blood on the very edge. Her eyes opened even wider.

"Mitchie, I can explain."

"You better do a good job!" She ran off in tears.

I picked up the knife and ran it across my skin and I gasped. Blood welled up at the cut and flowed down my arm. This time I remembered to wipe off the blood. I threw on my jacket and put the knife in my pocket.

Nate's Point of View

Jason and I were in the car, driving to go see Shane. My phone went off, it was Mitchie.

"Hey, Mitchie, what's up?"

"Shane was in the park with me and his jacket, and the, and all of those," She sobbed.

"Slow down and tell me everything," I was getting worried.

"We were in the park and I asked why he had a jacket on because it was too warm for one. I took it off and I saw scars all over his arms. A pocket knife fell out of his pocket and there was blood on it," she sobbed even harder.

"You mean he was cutting?!" I nearly yelled, "We'll be there in 10 minutes."

When we arrived, Mitchie met us in front of his hotel. We walked up to his room and knocked.

"It's open."

I marched right in and saw him on the couch. Mitchie and Jason were hot on my heels.

"A little warm for long sleeves, isn't it?" I asked and ripped the sleeves off of his shirt. On his arms were scars including two fresh ones. Dried blood covered the skin surrounding them.

The 3 of us gasped. Shane ripped his arm from my grasp. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a knife. He held it to his wrist, right above the artery. His arm shook and tears fell down his eyes. Shane looked at all of our faces and dropped the knife breaking down in sobs.

* * *

**ARGH! writers block. If you have an idea, review.**


	13. Screaming for Help

Screaming for Help

Screaming for Help

Shane's Point of View

I fell to the floor sobbing. Felt 3 pairs of arms wrap around me. One let go for an instant and I heard the knife being put on something. I didn't want to do this anymore but I felt like I didn't have a choice. It was causing me pain if I didn't. It helped ease the pain, knowing that Nate, Jason, and Mitchie were here for me.

Nate's Point of View

He eventually cried himself out. We stayed with him for hours. No one talked, the room was quiet. Mitchie was the first to fall asleep. Her head rested on Shane's shoulder. Shane was quick to follow, his head rested on hers. Jason and I both went to the bedroom. He fell asleep before he hit the bed but I had a harder time. I eventually fell asleep but it was a restless sleep.

Shane's Point of View

I woke up sweating. I sat up quickly, nearly knocking Mitchie to the floor. She woke up and looked at me confused. I reached over slowly and hugged her gently. She kissed me lightly on the lips. I refused to let her pull back. We deepened the kiss.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly against her lips.

Before she could respond, her stomach growled. I pulled away laughing. The blush on her cheeks made me laugh harder. Nate walked in looking like he has barely gotten any sleep. The black circles under his eyes matched the ones I had over a month ago.

"Have a good sleep?" I joked. He just glared. Jason walked in, saw Nate's expression, and laughed.

"Let's just go get something to eat," Nate grumbled.

"He gets cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep," I stage whispered.

"I'm not cranky!" Nate snapped at me. There was a moment of silence and we all broke out laughing. Mitchie turned on Hot Tunes while Nate ordered room service.

_"Shane Grey was spotted outside of Washington High. _**(Author's Note: No clue if that's even a real school.) **_He was talking to the girl he broke up with last summer, Mitchie Torres. It is reported that they went to a nearby park. Mitchie was seen running off in tears."_

"Why do you watch this? Most of it is lies," I muttered and Mitchie laughed.

"I have to catch up on my celebrity gossip," She laughed and kissed my cheek. "I haven't watched in over a month." I shuddered at the memory.

_"In related news, this video of Shane Grey over a month ago was just submitted to us."_ A video of me after Mitchie broke up with me. Soon my bloodcurdling screams filled the room. Nate and Jason rushed in and saw the video. I sat there, frozen, gaping at the video. Mitchie sat there looking guilty, knowing she had caused that.

_"This video begs the question, did Shane break up with Mitchie, or was it the other way around?"_

"Were you really like that?" Mitchie whispered.

Nate and Jason nodded. I was too shocked at the video to respond. The memory made me want to go find my knife. My skin started to itch with the need to cut. I focused on the fact that Mitchie was with me now. It eased the need a little bit. Mitchie wrapped her arms around me which got rid of the need completely.

"You okay, man?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," I replied slowly as I reached over and turned off the T.V.

"What do you mean now?" Mitchie asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," I said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and grabbed the food. We ate in silence. Something tasted funny in my food but I ignored it.

"Are you okay, Shane? Your face is a little red," Nate asked.

I coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure you're fine?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, I'm…" The rest was drowned out by a coughing fit.

Nate took a bite of my food. "Crap, there's nuts in this! Shane's allergic to nuts!"

"What?! I thought you ordered…" I was interrupted by a nasty cough. My lungs felt blocked up, and I couldn't breathe. My vision was clouded and I started feeling lightheaded. Blackness swallowed me.

* * *

**I changed my mind on the sequel. Yeah writers block gone. I originally thought up this idea for something else but changed my mind.**


	14. Broken

Mitchie's Point of View

Broken

Mitchie's Point of View

Shane's coughing cut off. His legs buckled and he fell to the floor, unconscious. His breathing was labored, like he had to use all of his energy to breathe. I expected Nate to start barking out orders. I turned and he was standing there, frozen, his eyes wide.

"Jason, call the hospital," I ordered. "Nate, snap out of it."

"I thought… I could have sworn… it's my fault," He whispered.

"No, it's not," I snapped. I was going to continue but the ambulance arrived. They loaded Shane in as the 3 of us got in the limo.

We waited at least an hour before they told us anything. "He's responding well to the treatment but we'll need to keep him a couple more days to be sure. You can go see him."

When we walked in, Shane was just waking up. Before his eyes were even completely open, Nate was apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I could have sworn I said…" Shane cut him off.

"If you say you did, I believe you. The hotel could have just messed up the order. I don't blame you," he insisted.

"I told you," I muttered under my breath. Shane must have heard because he laughed. Jason gave him a confused looked which made me join in. By the time we stopped, Nate had started looking happier.

"When can I leave?" Shane asked.

"A couple more days and you can leave," Nate answered.

Shane's phone went off. A nurse came in and told us to take it outside.

"Hello?" Nate answered it.

"WHY is Shane on Hot Tunes? I don't care if he quit, he needs to get his butt over here NOW! That girl…"

"Is right here," I said darkly, "And you should let Shane make his OWN decisions instead of an idiot like you." Nate and Jason were giving me funny looks by the end of my speech. I hit the end button and asked "What?"

"No wonder Shane likes you, you can be so like him that it's scary."

I started to walk downstairs to get something to drink, when I felt something push against my back. I whirled around and saw an angry man behind me.

"Move it!" he yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Nate defended me.

The man gave me another shove which knocked me down the stairs. I saw a glimpse of Nate and Jason's shocked faces as I tumbled down the stairs. I heard Nate yelling at the man. A crack like a gunshot sounded and pain shot through my leg. I gasped as I landed at the bottom of the stairs. Nate and Jason rushed down to me and saw my leg sticking out at an unnatural angle. Tears flowed down my face. Nate ran to go get a doctor.

* * *

**Yes, I know, short chapter. An idea for a new story keeps running around in my head, making it hard to write. Put that on top of school and it's next to impossible to think up ideas. Wait, major idea! Yeah!**


	15. Protected By Lies

Protected by Lies

Protected by Lies

Nate's Point of View

The doctors ran Mitchie to the x-ray room. I walked back to Shane, working on a calm façade the whole time. The doctors told me to not get Shane worked up, that it would mess up his healing process. That man who knocked down Mitchie looked oddly familiar.

"Hey," Shane muttered sleepily. "Where are Mitchie and Jason?"

"Going to get something to eat," I lied easily. When you've had to deal with paparazzi for over 3 years, lying was so easy that it's scary. "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll go find them."

Shane was out in matter of seconds. I snuck out and found Jason in the waiting room. The doctor came out minutes later.

"She broke her leg in 3 different places. She'll have to stay here for 2 more weeks. Her family has been contacted."

"Can we go see her?" Jason asked.

"Sure."

She looked pale when we walked in.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked shakily.

"You can leave in 2 weeks. They already called your parents," was all I said.

"Does Shane know?"

"No. I don't want to upset him," I answered. "Get some rest. You'll need it."

She fell asleep almost as quickly as Shane. I pulled Jason out and explained to him that we can't tell Shane about Mitchie.

"I'm looking for my son, Shane Grey," a voice said behind us. I turned around and saw Shane's mom.

"Mrs. Grey!" I called her over.

"How many times have I told you, call me Theresa," she said.

I explained the whole story, minus Mitchie of course, and she looked relieved. When I was done, we went to visit Shane.

Shane's Point of View

I woke up and saw my mom sitting next to my bed. I smiled. Nate was right beside her, looking nervous like he was hiding something.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," Mom whispered back.

Jason burst into the room and said, "Mitchie's parents are here to see her. I told them about Mitchie's broken leg."

My eyes opened wider than I thought possible. "What!"

Nate shot a glare at Jason and told me what happened. My mouth fell open slightly. It became harder for me to breathe. Spots flickered across my vision. I fell back, unconscious.

* * *

**Yes I am running out of idea's. Wait tv commercial gave me an idea. I've forgotten to say this for awhile. I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK!! If i did then Camp Rock 2 would be out tomorrow.**


	16. Visiting Hours

* * *

Visiting Hours

Visiting Hours

Nate's Point of View

Shane's mom held back a scream as Shane fell, unconscious, to the bed. I shot and evil look to Jason. The doctor came in and saw Shane.

"He got overly stressed," he concluded. "Try to keep him calm."

"We're doing our best," I replied.

"He's actually doing so well, he can be out as soon as he wakes up," the doctor said, glancing at Shane's charts.

"That's great!" Mrs. Grey said.

I went to tell Mitchie. She just shook her head when I told her about what Jason did. "So he can leave as soon as he wakes up," I concluded.

"Great," She said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish I could leave with him."

"You'll get out soon, I mean, the doctors said…"

"Mitchie, are you okay?" Mitchies parents came rushing in. I moved out of the way. While she was talking to her parents, I slipped out. I didn't feel like heading back to Shane's room quite yet so I threw on a hat and sunglasses and walked to a nearby café. I ordered some coffee and just sat, sipping coffee for close to an hour. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I glanced at the phone number.

"Hey, Jason," I answered.

"Wrong," Shane's voice answered.

"Hey, Shane," I replied.

"What a vocabulary," he laughed. "You okay?"

"Tired," was all I said.

"Yeah, probably," I said. Hot Tunes was just coming on the television.

_"Connect 3's manager was spotted outside the state hospital," the reporter said._

"Hold on," I said hesitantly.

_"Rumor is, he was visiting Shane Grey. Shane Grey was checked in yesterday for unknown reasons."_

"It was Mike," I nearly whispered.

"What about our manager?" Shane asked confused.

"He was the man by the stairs."

"What are you talking about?" Shane was getting even more confused.

"Mike pushed Mitchie down the stairs."

"What?!" Shane sounded furious. "Was it an accident?"

"No," I shook my head so fast, my hat and sunglasses fell off. Every head turned towards me. Girls were whispering. "Um, I have to go." I hung up the phone and stood up. The girls started screaming and running over to me. I ran to the hospital and nearly smacked into Shane and Jason as they were heading out. They saw the girls chasing me and we ran into Mitchie's room.

"Mike pushed you down the stairs, Mitchie," I gasped as I collapsed on a chair.

* * *

**Yeah, I updated. Review.**


	17. Fury of a Popstar

Fury of a Popstar

Fury of a Popstar

Shane's Point of View

"Mike, as in your manager?" Mitchie looked surprised.

I nodded. I could almost feel steam coming out of my ears. I was going to kill Mike. Nobody attacks Mitchie and gets away with it. I was so mad that it took me a couple seconds to see the weird looks everyone was giving me. I walked out of the room. I grabbed my phone and called Mike.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Mike. Heard you came to visit me in the hospital. Why don't I remember you coming?"

"You were asleep," he lied.

"There was always someone in my room but no one remembers seeing you in my room." I was starting to sound accusing.

"They must have forgotten," he continued to lie smoothly.

"Oh wait, Nate did remember you. You were the guy by the stairs, the one who pushed Mitchie!" I was close to yelling. I walked outside so the others wouldn't here me.

"You have no proof," he retaliated.

"How about 2 witnesses, a victim, and the security camera tape?"

"Tell anyone and you're fired," he threatened.

"In case you don't remember, I quit." I hung up. I got in my car and slumped against the seat.

Nate's Point of View

"I'm going to find Shane," I told the others. Shane has been gone for a half hour now. I walked downstairs, barely paying attention to were I was going. I ran onto a girl at the bottom of the stairs and knocked a bunch of papers out of her arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay," she assured me.

"What's with all of these papers?"

"I'm visiting my mom and I thought I should bring my homework. Hi, I'm Meghan," she introduced herself. She held out her hand. I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Nate."

"I know. I think Connect 3's pretty cool. I mean, I'm not a screaming fan girl," she laughed and I laughed with her.

"I got to go," I reluctantly said. I waved goodbye and walked to go check on Shane. I found him slumped in his car.

"Before you ask, yes, I'm fine," he grumbled.

Three Weeks Later

Nate's Point of View **(A/N Still)**

Mitchie had been out of the hospital for a week now. Shane was still mad at Mike and refusing to rejoin with the label. He had agreed to do one last concert. The concert was to take place tonight. Mitchie had asked for an extra ticket and backstage pass for her friend that we hadn't met. The doctors had Mitchie in a wheelchair but said she could be on crutches in another week.

That night at the concert, we had just finished and came backstage. Mitchie came in with her friend wheeling her. I didn't get a good look at her before Mike pulled me aside. I reluctantly followed. He didn't look too happy either.

"This is Chris, your new manager. Thanks to your lead brat, I'm fired," he grumbled. My mood immediately brightened. He let me go back to tell the good news to the others.

I told them what happened and Shane smiled. I glanced quickly at Mitchie's friend and did a double take.

"Meghan?!"

* * *

**Thank you so much to mmg1195 for letting me include her in this story. Review.**


	18. Surprise Reunion

Surprise Reunion

Surprise Reunion

Shane's Point of View

Nate's jaw was hanging and his eyes were wide. The image would have had me in tears, laughing, if it hadn't been so confusing. Mitchie was looking between Nate and Meghan. Jason and I were giving Nate a weird look. Meghan was smiling nervously.

"Hey, Nate," she said.

"I just want to know, how do you know Meghan?" I asked.

"We, uh, bumped into each other in the hospital, literally," Nate was stammering over words. Pieces were starting to connect in my head. Nate liked her but he would never admit it. I fought to hide a smile. I pulled (or I guess wheeled) Mitchie out of there and Jason went to see our new manager.

"Does a new manager mean you'll rejoin?" Mitchie asked.

"Possibly," was all I said. I was to busy trying to hide a smile.

"What's so funny?" Mitchie was giving me a weird look.

"You didn't notice? Nate's reaction can only mean one thing."

A sly grin spread across Mitchie's face. She laughed, "Nate has a crush."

We laughed. I knelt down to Mitchie's level and pulled her in for a kiss, something I hadn't done in two or three weeks. Apparently she had missed it too because she deepened the kiss. I pulled her arms around my neck and wrapped mine around her waist. She pulled me so close; I could feel every curve of her body. I hesitated but she wouldn't have it. Her hold tightened. Camera's flashed and I pulled back almost instantly. I stared in horror at the reporters. Mitchie gasped and I stood up to wheel her out. Nate and Jason burst in with Meghan in tow. I noticed something on Nate's mouth and fought back a smile.

"Come on," Jason said, pulling me out of the room while Meghan grabbed Mitchie's chair.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again, not your color of lipstick, Shane," he laughed.

I glared as I wiped it off. "That's not yours either, Nate." That stopped his laughing. He and Meghan blushed. Everyone else laughed as Nate wiped it off hurriedly.

"At least there aren't any pictures of me making out with my girlfriend," he muttered. I shot him a death glare. He was lucky that there were witnesses around. Mitchie could sense my fury and wheeled herself to me and grabbed my hand. I looked down at her and relaxed.

I spent most of that night talking with Chris. He managed to talk me into rejoining the label. Everybody was thrilled at the news. Our happy mood lasted through the next day. Apparently no one had printed the picture of me and Mitchie yet.

A week passed and Mitchie was allowed on crutches. I took her for a walk on a beach to watch the sunset. It was still hot out so I didn't have shirt on. Before I knew it, Mitchie yawned and fell asleep in my arms. I followed suit quickly. I dreamt about the day I had attacked Tess.

_Dream_

_I sat in silence just staring at my lunch. Nate and Jason had long since given up trying to get me to eat or talk. They had all put given up on me completely. Every day they tried to cheer me up. We walked around the forest and we went shopping but we stayed far away from the docks._

_"I knew Shane deserved better," Tess smirked, "Now she's broken up with him. I mean, it was obvious she was using him."_

_Nate and Jason were giving me worried looks._

_"I mean, how else would she get discovered? She's got no talent." I snapped at those words._

_I lunged for her, knocking her to the ground. My punches kept flying at every part of her face I could reach. I was pulled off by two pairs of hands. I struggled and managed to break free as Uncle Brown walked in. I ran out of the mess hall and to the cabin. I broke down in tears and collapsed on my bed._

I awoke to a camera flash.

* * *

**I finally got a break from homework to finish this chapter. YAY! New chapter coming soon.**


	19. Questionable Honesty

Questionable Honesty

Questionable Honesty

Mitchie's Point of View

A flash went off. I opened my eyes groggily and saw about ten different reporters pointing cameras at us. Shane pulled me to my feet and threw on his shirt. I realized how this must look to others. I grabbed my crutches and Shane helped me to the car, fury plain on his face. I knew that picture would be the cover story for Hot Tunes tomorrow.

When we got back to the hotel, Nate was just waking up. He saw how mad Shane was.

"You know what, I don't want to hear about any more drama," he muttered sleepily.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

Shane must have been angry because he didn't even tease me about my ring tone. I had a text from Meghan;

_Turn on Hot Tunes now!_

I found the remote and turned it on.

_"Popstar Shane Gray of Connect 3 was found at a local beach with rumored and unknown girlfriend. The couple was found asleep in the sand. Shane's shirt was discarded nearby. Earlier this week, Shane and this mystery girl were found in a deep make out session. Are they going out? Who is this girl? And does Shane still have that purity ring?"_

Shane's face was turning red from anger. I quickly looked at Shane. His hands were fists and his jaw was clenched. I was starting to get scared from the look on his face.

Shane's Point of View

I felt furious. I wanted nothing but to get my hands on those reporters. How dare they, I wear this purity ring for a reason. I glanced at Mitchie. Fear was plain in her features. I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie," I apologized through my hands.

"It's okay," she reassured me. Her hand rubbed my back.

"Can't a guy have a girlfriend?" I complained.

"Not when he's the lead singer for Connect 3," she laughed. I laughed weakly. She pulled my hands from my face and pulled me in for a kiss. Just then there was a knock on the door. When Nate opened it, Meghan stood there. She immediately looked at Mitchie and me, registering our expressions. She looked relieved and pecked Nate on the cheek. He blushed. I knew him; he wasn't one for PDA, just like me. Something on Hot Tunes caught my attention.

_"This picture was just sent in to us." A picture of me kissing one of my ex-girlfriends appeared. "Is Shane Gray cheating on his unknown girlfriend?"_

I stared in shock. "That picture is over 3 years old!" I shouted. Mitchie looked just as shocked. "I swear, Mitchie," I added much more softly.

She looked up at me and, to my relief, didn't look mad. She pulled me on the couch and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"The things the press will do," Nate muttered as he walked over to turn off Hot Tunes. The drama of being famous was over whelming. It was one of those days I wish I wasn't famous. I groaned and leaned against the back of the couch, my eyes closed. Mitchie laid her head against my chest. At least I knew, No matter what happened, she would always forgive me and love me.

* * *

**I was saving this line for the end of the story but it fit so well here I couldn't resist. Only a few more chapters left then a sequel. The sequel will contain the next (and final year for Mitchie) at Camp Rock.**


	20. Prom Night

Prom Night

Prom Night

Mitchie's Point of View

Months had past. Shane was away on tour, again. I had seen him Thanksgiving and Christmas before he left for a 5 month tour. We called and texted every day. He was the last one I talked to every night and the one who woke me up every morning. Word, of course, had gotten around we were dating and rumors were always spreading about me. We (by we, I mean he) had fixed up everything at a press conference. I was daydreaming about Shane again.

"Mitchie?" Sierra and Meghan snapped me out of my trance. Sierra had been trying to talk the 2 of us into going to prom, which was in 4 days. Meghan and I weren't going; the boys weren't going to be back in time.

"Come on, please?" Sierra was practically begging us to go.

"Fine!" we snapped at her. She laughed.

After school, we went dress shopping. We each tried on about 50 different dresses. Meghan found a light blue dress that hugger her body. There were tank straps sparkles all over the torso. Sierra found a red dress with a layered skirt and tank top straps. I found a light green dress with straps that wrapped around my neck and a layered skirt. We found jewelry and got out of there. My phone went off shortly after I got home.

"Hey, Shane," I answered.

"Hey, how are you."

"Fine, Sierra managed to talk Meghan and me into going to prom," I laughed.

"How?"

"Persistence and annoyance."

Shane laughed.

"Shane!" I heard Nate's voice on Shane's side.

"What did you do?" I asked exasperated.

"Nothing," he insisted so I, obviously, didn't believe him. "I have to go."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he hung up.

I sighed and put down my phone. I missed him so much. I let a tear escape.

The next 4 days passed pretty much the same as any other day. Before I knew it, we were at prom. We walked into the hotel lobby and gasped. The room was lit beautifully with balloons and lights. We went to go stand against the wall since none of us had dates.

Shane's Point of View

Nate and I smiled broadly as the limo pulled up to the hotel. Even though we were excited, we were also very nervous. Jason had gone to go get something to eat so we were alone. I pulled out my phone and commenced the plan.

Mitchie's Point of View

I was getting bored even though the dance had just begun. My phone vibrated.

**Hey.** It was from Shane.

_Hey._

**I miss you.**

_I miss you too._

**You look beautiful.**

I turned around. Meghan saw that and followed suit. We saw Shane and Nate grinning broadly at us.

* * *

**Story ending in a few more chapters. Sequel coming very soon. BTW sorry about the big 8 month jump but I didn't feel like or know how to fill the space. BTW again, bold is Shane italic is Mitchie**


	21. Loving Only You

* * *

Loving Only You

Loving Only You

Nate's Point of View

The girls seemed frozen in place for a moment. We broke out of the crowd of girls that had formed around us. The girls ran to us and nearly knocked us over. Meghan immediately pulled me in for a kiss, our first kiss and, believe it or not, my first kiss. Mitchie and Shane laughed as I blushed. I'm not a fan of PDA so this was a little embarrassing. Meghan pulled away and laughed at my blushing. I saw a gleam in Mitchie's eyes right before she pulled Shane in for a kiss. I laughed as Shane blushed even deeper than me. He hated PDA as much, if not more, than me. Meghan joined in as the girls around us gasped in disappointment.

"Shall we dance?" I asked as Mitchie pulled away.

"We shall," Meghan said, wrapping her arm around my waist. We went off to dance. I don't know what Shane and Mitchie, or anyone else for that matter. It seemed the entire world was revolving around Meghan. The way she looked in her dress took my breath away. A slow dance came on and we danced. She pulled me off to the side after awhile, wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for the best kiss of my life.

"I love you," she whispered into my lips. I jumped back startled.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, surprise. Hurt colored her features. "No, I mean... you just surprised me, that's all."

"Do you?" she whispered. I immediately knew what she was asking.

"Yes, I love you, Meghan."

She pulled me in for another kiss.

"Say it again," I whispered against her lips as the kiss deepened.

"I love you," she muttered. I groaned and pulled her in even deeper. No one else existed anymore, until I heard a throat clear.

"Go away," I mumbled. I didn't want to pull away ever.

"Smile, Nate," an unfamiliar voice said right before a camera flash went off.

I gasped and whirled around. I ran, pulling Meghan with me. We were out in the hall before we stopped. Meghan bent down and pulled off her shoes. She started rubbing her feet.

"Next time you decide to run and I'm in heels, let me take off my shoes," she grumbled.

I sat down, curled up in a ball, and put my head between my legs. Every time the press found out about one of my girlfriends, the fame went to their head. I didn't want that to happen with Meghan. She's the first girl I've ever, truly loved and I don't want to lose that. Now I know how Shane feels, sometimes you hate being famous but you can't get away from it. I groaned. I felt Meghan wrap her arms around me. I smiled slightly. I lifted my head.

"Promise me you won't let fame go to your head," I whispered.

She laughed, "Is that what you're upset about? Don't worry, I promise."

"Good, because I've lost 3 girlfriends because they let fame get to them."

"Having fun?" Shane and Mitchie asked together.

"Was that rehearsed?" I quoted Shane.

We laughed and I got up. The prom was more than I had hoped for.

Shane's Point of View

**(This starts at the same place Nate's started)**

I pulled Mitchie into the hallway, escaping any fans. We could still here the music in the hall. I danced with her for along time with her head against my chest. I kissed the top of her hair lightly and buried my face in her hair. She pulled me closer. The moment was magical.

"You're not going to tell me you got us a room?" Mitchie joked.

"Why, you underestimate me. I wear this purity ring for a reason," I joked back.

Just then, Nate ran by, pulling Meghan behind him.

"Should we follow them?" Mitchie asked concerned.

"No, just give them sometime."

Mitchie pulled me back into the prom. I pulled her right back out when I saw the reporters. I didn't need any more drama. We found Nate and Meghan on the floor.

"Having fun?" Mitchie and I asked together.

"Was that rehearsed?" Nate stole my line.

We all laughed. I never wanted this to end.

* * *

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry about taking so long to update. This is probably it. If it is, sequel coming ASAP**


	22. Unwanted Ending

Unwanted Ending

Unwanted Ending

Mitchie's Point of View

Of course the best night ever always has to come to an end. Shane pulled me in for one last kiss before he left. I kissed back like I would never see him again. We pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I promise, I'll see you at Camp Rock," he said for the billionth time. I knew I would but I would miss him. In the time we've been together, we became part of each other. Nate had taken Meghan home so it was only the 2 of us.

"I wish you could stay," I whispered, laying my head against his chest.

"I wish that too." He buried his head in my hair. It wouldn't be the same without him. We stood there for a while. I felt something wet hit my hair. I pulled away and saw a tear running down Shane's face. I laughed and wiped the tear from his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll miss you," Shane whispered, burying his head in my hair again.

"I'll miss you, too," I said before reaching back up to kiss him. Right before our lips met, Nate walked up. I smiled at him. I tried again to kiss Shane but suddenly I felt dizzy. Everything was spinning. My hands flew to my head as if I could stop the spinning.

"Mitchie?" Shane's voice sounded far away. Everything went black.

Shane's Point of View

Mitchie collapsed in my arms. I stood there for a moment. Nate was the first to move. The sound of a phone number being dialed snapped me out of my trance. I laid Mitchie on the ground and took her pulse. Her heart was fine and she was breathing. That only worried me more. What caused her to pass out so suddenly? I was freaking out when the ambulance arrived.

We must have been in the waiting room for a couple days, or at least it felt that way. Nate assured me that Mitchie would be fine. He and Jason were out getting something to eat when the doctor came out.

"Have you noticed her sudden lack of appetite in the last month?" was the first thing he said.

"No. This is the first time I've see her in months."

"Our tests show she's hardly eaten in about a month."

My face paled. I remembered a similar conversation I had with a doctor shortly before I became famous.

"You can go see her now."

I walked in, focusing on not letting my pain show on my face. Mitchie smiled at me.

"So where's your lunch? I thought I just saw some nurses walk in with some food," I asked, trying to be subtle.

"I finished it already," she lied smoothly.

I walked over to the trash can and saw that my suspicion was right. There sat her food. I picked up a piece of it and held it up for her to see.

"I wasn't very hungry," she started to say but her rumbling stomach proved her wrong. She blushed and I went to go sit on the bed with her.

"Why, Mitchie?" I asked quietly, letting some of the pain leak into my voice. A tear I hadn't realized was there ran down my cheek.

"Shane, I…" Mitchie's voice trailed off.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked.

"I'll be…"

"Mitchie, if you value my sanity, you won't say the word fine." I walked out; letting all of the tears I'd been holding back escape. Nate and Jason were back and saw the tear flowing down my face.

"Oh no, is Mitchie alright?" Nate asked worried.

"Yeah, she's fine, for now."

"What do you mean, for now?"

"She hasn't been eating," I whispered and let even more tears escape.

"You mean like…" I cut him off before he could say her name.

"Yes." I flinched at the thought of my old girlfriend. The memory of that day passed in front of my eyes.

_Flashback_

_The phone rang. I glanced at the caller I.D. and saw it was Andry. Before I could say anything, Andry's parents were sobbing uncontrollably. That couldn't be good._

_"Andry…heart…gone. Come to the hospital." I could only understand a few words in the beginning. I rushed to the hospital._

_When I got to the hospital a doctor met me in the hall. As he explained everything, Andry's parents came out sobbing. I wasn't able to stop myself from breaking down in tears._

A fresh wave of pain washed over me at the thought of history repeating itself. I wouldn't be able to live without Mitchie. If I thought losing Andry was bad, losing Mitchie would be a thousand times worse. I knew I wouldn't lose Mitchie, no matter what it took.

Nate and Jason realized what I was thinking about almost immediately. They looked at me as I wiped the last of the tears from my face. I put on a strong face and went back in to Mitchie's room. I could see she had been crying a little too from the tears flowing down her face. She quickly wiped them off as she saw me.

"Why?" was all I could say.

"Because…"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated, I'm doing 3 sports and I went to the homecoming game yesterday and I had to do charity work for softball _and_ I had a soccer game that was an hour and a half drive from my house _and_ my dads been hogging his computer.**


	23. Deja Vu

**I do NOT own Camp Rock, or Love Bug. BTW listen to the Jonas Brother CD, A Little Bit Longer, on shuffle while reading, that's what I did while typing (make sure you hear the song A Little Bit Longer).**

* * *

Deja Vu

Deja Vu

Shane's Point of View

Before Mitchie could finish, Meghan burst into the room. I backed out of the room as they talked. Nate and Jason must have gone to get something to eat because they weren't in the waiting room. I decided to follow suit. There was a nearby coffee house so I put on a hat and sunglasses to avoid fans. I could barely stop myself from breaking down in tears. The image of Andry's grave was torturing me. Mitchie meant so much to me. Putting on a determined face, I walked back to the hospital. Meghan was just walking out and she gave me a sad look.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because I'm dating you," she said simply.

"What?" The answer shocked me.

"Because I'm dating you, I have to look…"

"That's ridiculous," I said, cutting her off, "It doesn't matter what the press, or anyone else for that matter, thinks."

"You sound like everyone else." She rolled her eyes.

"Because everyone else is right," I almost yelled.

"What if I'm right?" she was yelling back.

"You're not right! You're going to end up like…" I caught myself.

"Like whom?" she challenged.

I sighed, "Andry, one of my girlfriends before Connect 3. She died of heart failure. Her heart gave out because she hadn't eaten in who knows how long." She looked at me shocked but I continued on, "I really liked her and losing her devastated me, imagine what would have if I lost you." On that not-to-happy note, I left. Nate and Jason came in as I was walking out. We went back to the hotel. I strummed a few chords on my guitar and started playing quietly;

_Called her for the first time yesterday  
finally found the missing part of me  
felt so close, but you were far away  
left me without anything to say__eless, head over heels  
in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

Now I'm speechless  
over the edge I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hop

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
(can't get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(you don't even, don't even try)  
modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug  
again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, Breathless  
baby, can't you see

NOW I'M

[guitar solo]

Now I'm speechless  
over the edge I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Now I'm hopeless head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
ohhh  
Love bug again

**(A/N the song is obviously Love Bug. Got to love Love Bug)**

A tear fell down my cheek as I thought about Mitchie in the hospital. This time when I saw Andry's grave in my head, Mitchie's name was on it. My arms started to hurt and I thought about the pocket knife in my jacket, where it always is, not 5 feet away. I have to admit it was tempting but I resisted, barely. Nate followed my gaze and his mouth opened in a little "o" when he realized why I was staring. I got up, threw my guitar on the couch, and went to go lay on my bed. I buried my head in the pillow and cried silently to sleep.

I woke up early and snuck out to the hospital, careful to grab a sweatshirt so the knife wouldn't tempt me. When I got to her room, Mitchie looked like she cried herself to sleep, too.

"Shane, I'm so sorry," she whispered and I pulled her in for a tight hug. I stayed with her until lunch to make sure she ate. Sometime around noon, my stomach growled. I was used to skipping breakfast occasionally so that didn't bother me. Mitchie laughed, "I don't want you to end up anorexic, too."

I laughed with her and went to go get something to eat. When I got back, Meghan, Nate, and Jason were gathered around a sleeping Mitchie. There was also a girl I didn't recognize. Jason saw me looking and mouthed, "Kandi." I managed to keep my face straight and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

The next few days went like this but Mitchie also had counseling 4 days a week. They let her out after 2 weeks after she promised to continue counseling at least 2 days a week. Eventually they let her quit counseling all together, but that took a couple weeks. She still had to have someone watch her eat. Chris just about forced us into a recording studio, so I didn't see Mitchie a lot but we called and texted. Nate and Meghan, Jason and Kandi, and Mitchie and I went on a few triple dates whenever we could. Life was good, for now.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet, and also last chapter. Sequel coming soon, need help on the title though, review and send title ideas. thanks to kandib293 for letting me use her for a character, Kandi. Sequel will start at the begining of the next (and Mitchie's last) year at Camp Rock. Look for summary on my profile.**


	24. JONAS petition

**JONAS the show is not being posted as a catagory on this website because, and i quote; "Sorry, no can do. Because the main characters on the show all play themselves with their real names. The show name is their last name. This is way too obvious. We can not allow this per the site rules."**

**Now, it may just be me but this sounds like Hannah Montana is breaking those rules too. Also, JONAS characters are NOT playing themselves, as stated by the Jonas Brothers. Also, they do NOT use their real names, just their first name, again, like Hannah Montana.**

**Me and other authors are starting a petition to get JONAS on the website. Send me a PM with your name (NOT A REVIEW) by midnight June 23rd so I can pass this on and show this to any friends of yours on this website to spread the word and post it on your stories if you want. If you disagree with me, NO FLAMES/HATEFUL PMS/REVIEWS! just don't sign this petition.**


	25. Important AN

**I need help from you guys. I've been trying to convince shewhoshallwrite that her stories are good and she should continue her stories even though she doesn't have a lot of hits. Your job is to go and read her stories titled Noise Not Music and it's sequel, What The Headlines Never Say. they're really good and i need her to see that. PLEASE do this for me and do NOT leave bad reviews cause if u do i will hunt u down and turn my friends on u.**

**and shewhoshallwrite, i'm doing this cause ur stories r GREAT and people are going to see that, starting now.**

**BTW i'm going to put this on every story so that's what the updates r**


	26. Note

**Okay, i need u guys, my faithful readers, to help me decide something. I'm considering getting a Twitter account. The good things about this, u will be able to follow me and i will give little sneak previews of points in stories and u guys will be able to help me sort out ideas to update faster.**

**BUT! I need at least 10 people to say they will follow me on Twitter from this site, and i need u guys to help me with getting an account name. So, if u have a Twitter account and r interested in following me, then PLEASE PM ME (DO NOT REVIEW) and tell me.**


	27. Twitter

**Follow me on Twitter! Name is HJBOWriter**


	28. The End

**I don't know if anyone is subscribed to this still or if anyone even READS Camp Rock stories anymore because it's been so long but here it goes. Yes, I am finally posting something after almost 2 years (I think, just guessing). I just want to let you know that I am fine, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, etc. I kind of went through a tough time in my life and have been battling with a lot of issues going on. 2 years ago this January, shortly before I stopped posting, I got diagnosed with Crohn's disease (don't remember if I've mentioned that before) and I started getting really depressed and was having a rough(er than normal) time at school. It's gotten better and I am currently debating going back into writing fan fictions if I have the time but I want to be clear that IF I do, it won't be for Camp Rock. I've been playing around with a few shows lately and have a few ideas for those but I won't be going back to these stories and the ones I post (again, IF I post) would be on a separate account. The 2 main reasons I'm not continuing are that I don't remember 95% of what I had planned out and that I don't really get inspired from Camp Rock anymore. I really appreciate all of you reading my stories and reviewing and all of that but I've just moved on.**

**ATTENTION SHEWHOSHALLWRITE if you still are subscribed to me and reading this and you still write fan fictions for Camp Rock, if you want to, PM me and I can give you basic outlines of what I remember I was planning for the stories and you can continue them. Also, sorry for not being on IM but I've been kinda jumping around laptops and having mild computer issues (because they seem to hate me) so, sorry.**

**LAST THING! and then I guess I'm done... IF I decide to post, right now it's looking like it'll be Glee and/or The Mentalist stuff (my 2 big obsessions right now) but could really end up being anything and if you're interested, feel free to PM me and I can tell you the new account name.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence and I really wish I was still inspired by these stories but I'm just not. Thank you. And, if I come across any old chapters on my computer or get the sudden urge to write for Camp Rock again, you guys will be the first to know.**

**HJBO**


End file.
